High speed rotating components such as the rotary compressor spool assemblies of jet engines are manufactured to close static and dynamic balance tolerances, but are subject to vibrations which may travel along the jet engine from the turbine section or otherwise be transferred to the compressor spool hub. Accordingly, a need exists for structure operative to dampen these vibrations.
Although various forms of vibration dampening structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention have been heretofore provided, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,403,478, 2,636,399, 3,187,604, 3,425,239, 3,730,457 and 3,986,411, these vibrations dampening structures are not well suited for use on high speed rotating jet engine compressor spool assemblies.